Who will you choose?
by Flamebunny36
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang were hot on naraku's trail. now they find them selves in a demon filled maze created by Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome have grown together, but what will Inuyasha do when he is given the toughest choice in his life? [TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED]


**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't start a new story without finishing the first one ( no its not finished!) but i'm currently having writers block with fionna and flame prince! . so I'm starting on this one! **

**Ok so Inuyasha and the gang were hot on Naraku's trail and, through unexplanable means (ie. I'm to lazy to come up with a background story), they are now in Naraku's layer. But things aren't going well. They are currently going through a demon filled maze created by Naraku, and tonight is the night of the new moon, if Inuyasha doesn't get out soon, he'll be completely vulnerable in his human form.**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all running through the demon filled maze. It seemed that they have killed hundreds of demons, but there were still thousands ore, each one harder than the last. "Watch out Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she shot one of her4 arrows at a demon behind Inuyasha. It hit him right in the head and he dissolved. She had been getting better with her aim and her arrows were getting stronger to. "Thanks Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he took down the demon he was currently preoccupied with. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo are you guys ok!?" Kagome yelled when she saw that they had been separated by a huge demon. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnle because the place was crawling with poisones insects, so he had to rely on his stenght as a human and monk. "Don't worry about us we'll be fine! Keep going!" Yelled Sango as she threw her hirikotsu at the large demon. "ok!" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha raced ahead. However it was only a few feet until something grabed Kagome's foot and she fell. "AH!" she screamed as the floor seemed to be alive and began sucking her in. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he turned around to save her. But he was too late, the floor had already engulf Kagome. He grabbed the ground "KAGOME!" he screamed. "ALRIGHT NARAKU! THATS IS STOP BEING A COWARD! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" then he heard a sinister laugh from out of nowhere. "Of course Inuyasha, come on in and you'll get your fight..." said naraku as a door revealed it self in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked in, knowing all to well he was out of time, the new moon was up and he was human.

Inuyasha walked into a large cave-like room, were naraku was floating in the middle, his barrier up. "You coward! What's a'matter? Afraid to fight me when I'm still half demon!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh no no Inuyasha, I am not afraid. You'll get your fight with me, and it will be when you are half demon. I just wanted to have you suffer and weaken before hand." said naraku evily. "Hah! Yeah right! You'll be dead long before you can hurt me!"yelled Inuyasha as he got ready to attack. "Now now let's not be to hasty. We dont want any one to get hurt now do we?" Naraku gestured to the side where inside another one of his barriers was Kagome. "Inuyasha!" "KAGOME!" Inuyasha began to run to her when Naraku said "Hold on Inuyasha, you dont want to make your choice so quicly now do you?" "Wha-? What choice!?" asked Inuyasha. Naraku gestured again only this time to the other side of the room. Inuyasha looked and saw..."Ki-Kikyo?"

On the other side of the room was Kikyo. She was inside naraku's barrier, "Inuyasha...". Naraku chuckled to himself. "I must say it was quite a disappointment when I was able to capture her so easily. Now, Inuyasha , is when your suffering begins. I have given you a choice. You may choose which woman you want. But I must warn you, whoever you don't choose, will quickly meet her death." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was looking at. Hear was the women he loved 50 years ago, and the woman he felt so strongly for from another era. "Nice try Naraku but I'm not stupid enough to fall for your little game!" he yelled. "Game? I assure you this is no game. This is a choice. I don't see the problem Inuyasha. They are both mortals, one will eventually die and the other has already died. What does it matter who you choose, they'll both die in the end.." said naraku. Kagome had been listening to their conversation and thought to herself _Whats Inuyasha going to do? Wht do I do? Do I call out to him? But if kikyo dies, Inuyasha will never forgive himself! He still loves her and not me after all... _ Kagome clenched her eyes shut and made her decision. "Inuyasha! Go to Kikyo! I'll be fine just sae her!" she yelled. "Kagome? What are you saying you dummy!? Then you'll die!" Inuyasha screamed "Don't worry I'll be fine, you need to save Kikyo! Isn't that the whole reason we started this journey in the first place!", Kagome was crying now, "S-Save _her_!" she yelled. "Kagome.." said Inuyasha. _I can't believe her! She's actually willing to die for me? How does she expect me to do that!_ "oh dear I can see you need some persuasion. Very well" said Naraku. He waved his arm and then deadly miasma started to fill both Kagome's and Kikyo's prisons. "better hurry Inuyasha, soon both of them will be dead." said naraku. "You bastard!" yelled Inuyasha, he was gripping his fists so hard his knuckles were white. "*cough* cough* Inuyasha!" said kagome as she fell to her knees. "kagome!" Inuyasha began to run to her again when Naraku said "OH so it is her you chose. Very well then, now Kikyo dies!" his demon flesh sprung up and headed for Kikyo. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around, Kagome looked up and just before she lost consciousness she thought to herself _he chose her..._ "KIKYO!" he ran to her and just as he stood in front of her prepared to block the attacked, it stopped. Narakus flesh returned to normal. He began to laugh his evil laugh. "well done Inuyasha. You hae made your choice. Though it was quite the pathetic one" the barrier around Kikyo disappeared and Inuyasha held her in his arms. Then the one he thought to be Kikyo dissolved and turned into the poisones insects. _It wasn't Kikyo!_ "NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "Now now, it was you who made the choice, not I. But do not worry, I hae decided not to kill this woman,_ yet, _she may still be of use to me."the barrier holding Kagome floated up o naraku "Now inuyasha, I must be off" He chuckled o himself as he, and the maze disappeared, leaving behind an empty waist land. "KAGOME!" screamed Inuyashsa. He punched the ground and cursed to himself. Then, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up to him. Miroku was hurt but he was still standing. Then he asked "What happened to kagome?!" Inuyasha stood there silently for a while, then said "It's my fault..." "What do you mean? Where is she?" asked Sango. "Naraku took-...I let Naraku take her..."

**Whew! I wrote this literally in like an hour so it may not be the best and there probably ALOT of mistakes. I nay or may not continue this based on the comments. I dont know if I'm really feeling this one... but leave comments any way and check out my other story! I promise i'll update it soon! As soon as i'm oer my writers block! thanks!**


End file.
